


Chef-d'oeuvre

by cosmicrailway614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrailway614/pseuds/cosmicrailway614
Summary: Chanyeol learns that Daddies can get punished too, but if the punishment is this good, he wouldn't mind to take it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Chef-d'oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Gabby and I'm debuting as a fic writer! To be honest, this is not how I intended my first fic to be but the horny hoe in me won and this was the result. This ended up completely different than I had imagined it but I'm glad with the end result, it was like the characters decided what they wanted to do and I was just their puppet. And maybe it has to do with the fact that I wrote the first part one month ago and ended the second half one hour ago... Whatever reason, I'm praying for this to be a good reading.  
> Please note that this is un-betaed and English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes or grammatical errors.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Chanyeol found himself lying on his back completely naked as Baekhyun was straddling his lap in the same state, running his hands up and down his torso and leaning down to kiss him. This took him by surprise, Baekhyun had been silent all the way home when they were coming back from their date... until they got home and Baekhyun attacked his lips and throw him to the bed, ripping his clothes in the process.  
"Daddy" he whined as he started kissing him, mouth open and tongue exploring his mouth, small whimpers leaving his mouth as he started grinding his hips against Chanyeol's.  
Chanyeol knew that if he was falling into his subspace then he must truly need it.  
As Baekhyun was kissing him, he felt something cold closing on his wrist, when he had time to react Baekhyun was cuffing his hand to the post in the headboard, his baby could be small but he was strong as hell. In the moment of confusion he grabbed his other hand and cuffed it, restraining Chanyeol's movements successfully.  
"Baby, what is this? What are you doing?" asked Chanyeol puzzled.  
"Daddy was being mean. He was neglecting Baby, and was being too nice with the girl who was flirting with him and was making feel Baby completely forgotten"  
"No Baby, Daddy didn't mean it, he didn't mean to be rude with Baby, now take these off Baby, it's no fun like this."  
"I won't take them off" Baekhyun's expression was soft but determined, he had never done this before and didn't know where it would take him.  
"I think Daddy deserves to be punished too. He was looking at other people"  
"No, good boys don't punish Daddy, Daddy didn't want to neglect Baby, Daddy doesn't deserve to be punished"  
"I think Daddy needs to see what he would miss if he didn't have Baby."  
As he said this he got down of Chanyeol's lap and sat next to him, all the time with that innocent and naive expression on his face that his lover knew was a big lie.  
He positioned himself facing his Daddy, sitting on his knees with his legs wide spread, looking at him with half lidded eyes and mouth slightly open, he started to suck on his fingers, making them wet just like he knew Chanyeol liked, when he deemed them wet enough he moved his fingers to start caressing his skin, from his neck going south to his nipples, a slow gasp was heard as he rubbed them, starting to moan when he pinched and pull them just like he liked.  
"I wish Daddy could touch me like this but he doesn't deserve to touch Baby"  
"Yes Baby, Daddy wants to touch you, untie Daddy and he will touch you like you like it"  
"Daddy likes to suck on baby's nipples, he likes to make them all red and swollen and likes when Baby screams for the sensitivity but Baby's nipples are only for Baby now"  
Chanyeol growled. A deep sound coming from his throat out of pure frustration, he could only tug at the handcuffs, his eyes glued to Baekhyun who was touching himself in the most erotic way, rubbing his hands up and down his body while moaning and sighting, his hands always avoiding his cock.  
"Mmmm" he moaned, ignoring Chanyeol's pleas.

It took him a while but Baekhyun finally laid down on his back, his legs folded and wide spread directed at Chanyeol so he could see the entire show he was going to put for him. He grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them to warm the cold liquid before putting it into his pink hole. He spread the clear gel rubbing circles teasing himself, eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration, a gasp left his mouth when he carefully inserted one finger, pumping it slowly to get used to the intrusion, drawing small circles to stretch himself.  
The sounds he was making traveled directly to Chanyeol's hard cock, completely ignored and forgotten, with no means to ease his arousal, his mouth went dry as he watched the finger disappearing into his Baby's tight hole.  
"Baby, untie me now, it's an order" he said, voice sounding more cracked than intended but his eyes showed that he was getting mad.  
Baekhyun only opened his eyes, looked at him and closed them again, ignoring his orders and getting bolder.

He added another finger, this time pushing them inside a little more, taking his sweet time to built his arousal. They both liked their pleasure to last but this time while Baekhyun was enjoying himself Chanyeol was left with the object of his desire just a few inches away, without being able to reach it. His cock was hard and had started to leak, he raised his hips searching for something to quench his arousal but was welcomed with nothing but air.  
"I wish these were Daddy's fingers, his fingers feel so good inside me, they are long and thick and always fill me up so well..." Baekhyun moaned while rubbing and pinching his nipples, eyes barely open and completely lost in pleasure.  
"Baby, Baby listen to me, let me go and I will make you feel so good, please let me go and let me touch you" he found himself begging. This was a completely new situation for him and although it was painful and frustrating he couldn't say he wasn't getting turned on like never before.  
Yeah, he had seen Baekhyun pleasuring himself many times before, majority of times by his own request but he has never been so impotent in the face of his lover like he was now.  
"...he knows where to touch me better than I do, he can find my sweet spot so easily... I miss Daddy's fingers" he sighted.  
A particularly loud scream left his lips when he found his prostate, he started to massage his sweet bundle of nerves, adding another finger and thrusting deep inside him, hips moving up and down to meet his fingers, mouth emitting small moans and cries as he thrusted a little faster.  
Chanyeol could only observe, mouth agape and cock impossibly hard sticking to his lower stomach oozing absurd amounts of precum, small whimpers leaving his mouth as he watched his Baby working himself open.  
Baekhyun opened his eyes for a second and saw Chanyeol absolutely wrecked: hair made a mess of moving around so much, arms still tugging at the handcuffs, eyes tightly shut in concentration trying to keep a grasp on his last piece of sanity, mouth open trying to take as much air as possible while also letting out deep grunts, chest going up and down rapidly; slowly lowering his gaze he saw his cock impossibly hard, the red head glistening with precum and Baekhyun was too close to break his character just to suck his Daddy off, after all having his Daddy's cock in his mouth was his favourite thing. He closed his eyes quickly reigniting a new fire inside of him, the sight alone made him tip over the edge so he slowed down his movements to control himself.  
"Look at me Daddy," he said. "Look how good I look like this, so ready to take you in. I want Daddy to fill me up." He said sultrily. He really wanted to rile him up until he couldn't take it anymore, he knew how weak Chanyeol was for him, how easy it was for Baekhyun to make him go insane with just a few actions. Slowly, he stopped caressing his body with his other hand and brought it to his neglected cock, stroking it lazily and loosely, just as he liked it.  
The only thing Chanyeol could do was to rub the crown of his cock against his abdomen, seeking a glimpse of relief but getting increasingly more frustrated instead, but still amazed at how, after all these years, his small lover could still surprise him. A slutty moan broke his train of thought and when he opened his eyes he saw his Baby fucking himself, 4 fingers knuckle deep and his other hand stroking his cute pink dick with an steadily faster pace, his pleasure struck face was driving him insane wishing he could be the cause of that debauched expression.  
"Baby, s-stop! Come here, Da-Daddy needs you now" he begged.  
"Da-daddy wants Baby now, but he d-idn't, he didn't want him before when h-he was fli-flirrting with the girl" said Baekhyun between moans, his tone was not teasing, if anything he sounded a little hurt.  
"Baby please, it was not like that, I-I can't see anyone but- but you. I love you"  
The moan Baekhyun let out was complete sin, Chanyeol's words always made him feel soft and loved and his deep voice, now covered with lust and desire never failed to make him weak.  
"I-I love you too, Da-daddy" he said "I need you... I- I want you in-inside me"  
"Come here Baby, take these off... let me ple-pleasure you"  
Baekhyun kept ignoring him, he knew he was going to pay for this later but he was too far gone and too determined to care.  
"The th-things I'll do to you when you un-untie me, Baekhyun" the taller growled as he kept thrashing on the bed, desperate and frustrated.  
And oh how Baekhyun was enjoying this, he couldn't wait to feel his lover's hands all over him, to feel his lips on his own, to have his cock buried deep inside him, he was so aroused with the thought of it that he could only whimper.  
He felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, he needed his release but he had something to do before and he knew what was ideal for this situation so he proceeded with it. He started to moan even louder gaining Chanyeol's, attention in the process, he made eye contact with him and took out his fingers leaving his hole fluttering, needing something inside.  
"Daddy, you see how my slutty hole flutters just for you? Mmmh... My pussy is so needy for you now Daddy..."  
That right there was Chanyeol's biggest turn on: Baekhyun talking dirty to him. There was something unbelievably arousing for him in watching that angelical face and that cute lips uttering the filthiest words, it never failed to push him over the edge.  
"It needs your throbbing girth in-inside Daddy, it wants to feel every pulsing vein *a-ah*, it wants to be used by you, it wants, *oh god*, it wants to be stretched just by you Daddy..." Baekhyun was still stroking himself, eyes now shut, playing with the head of his dick but keeping his orgasm at bay, his words were only fueling his heat but he knew he had to be strong because he wanted to see Chanyeol losing his mind before.  
Chanyeol was panting, his chest going up and down rapidly, his limbs trembling and his face blushing bright red, he felt lightheaded and upon hearing those words he completely let go.  
His orgasm hit him so unexpectedly that his back curved into a deep arch, his release painting his chest and stomach while uttering his Baby's name. He didn't know what had just happened, he could only gasp for air while watching his Baby coming undone after watching Chanyeol coming completely untouched. Baekhyun had seen him, opening his eyes when he heard his name coming from his lover's lips only to be greeted by the sight of Chanyeol cumming hands free, that triggered his orgasm instantly, reveling in the fact that he had an effect so powerful on his Daddy that he could make him orgasm like that without touching him.  
When they both came down from his high they found themselves wanting more, Baekhyun sat on the bed and saw Chanyeol's cock still glued to his abdomen  
"Look what you do to me Baby, just look how badly I want you"  
Baekhyun took no time in being between Chanyeol's legs, he lowered himself and started to lick the cum that was staining his Daddy's torso, he kept eye contact with him all the time and Chanyeol felt himself twitching back to full hardness.  
"Daddy, tastes so good" he said, and then proceeded to take the head of his cock in his mouth.  
Chanyeol winced from oversensitivity, but welcomed the heat nonetheless. He was just mouthing at the length, not taking it too deep, just trying to warm it and taste it, exactly how he liked it.  
"Mmmh Baby" he moaned "so good for Daddy".  
Baekhyun let out a moan that travelled along the member and had Chanyeol raising his hips and almost hitting Baekhyun's throat if the latter hadn't pushed him down with all his might. Chanyeol was not even surprised, after all he was in that situation thanks to that strength. Baekhyun keep sucking him, alternating between soft and hard sucks, trying to turn him on but not too hard to make him cum again, he let it go with a small pop before climbing onto Chanyeol's lap.

He captured his love's lips with his own kissing him passionately, his hand creeping slowly to the bedside table to retrieve the forgotten key, and with a swift movement he undid the handcuffs. As soon as Chanyeol felt himself free he turned their positions around and Baekhyun found himself lying on his back, his Daddy hovering over him while pinning his hands up his head with his own hand.  
"Do you think you can treat Daddy like that without consequences?" he said, voice deep and menacing but with a hint of lust that make Baekhyun tremble.  
"Daddy deserved it, he treated Baby poorly..." he was silenced by lips playing with his own in the most sensual way, not too hard, just enough to make him feel like he was in heaven. After a while, he lowered his mouth, slowly kissing Baekhyun's neck and creating a little hickey in the base of his neck earning a soft moan from the smaller, going lower and nibbling at the beautiful collarbones and creating love bites that blossomed in various shades of pink, after a while he started to play with his chest, kissing and bitting lightly until he reached the small pinky nipples and gave a tentative lick.  
"N-nng Daddy" he moaned, still sensitive from his previous games, but getting increasingly more aroused.  
Chanyeol paid no mind to the sounds and kept playing with the hard nubs, licking and sucking harshly while twisting and flicking the other one. Baekhyun could only squirm and moan under him, relishing the soft treatment Chanyeol was giving him, a little relieved that he didn't want to punish him after putting him though so much torture, meanwhile Chanyeol was kissing his tummy when he found the aftermath of the smaller's climax.  
"Did you come without me allowing it?" he said, but his voice was now softer, even teasing him.  
"I saw you coming and I couldn't help it Daddy" he replied in a soft voice.  
"That's the effect you have in me, my love" he said while releasing his hands and began to lick his love's soft skin until it was clean, he kept going south until he reached the smaller's cock and started to leave small kisses along the length sweetly, almost reverently, he gave the same treatment to the sack, sucking lightly and tickling it. Baekhyun stiffed when he felt a wet muscle probing at his hole, giving tentative licks and sucking lightly at the rim "DADDY!!" he screamed when the one in question pushed his tongue beyond the tight ring of muscles and started to caress the soft walls inside his loved one, eliciting wanton moans from the petit figure. He was tongue fucking him in the most delicate way, trying to reach as far as he could but without being rough. He stopped his ministrations and found his lover with his eyes closed and panting heavily, trying to put himself together and ground himself by grabbing the sheets tightly.  
Chanyeol brought the former's hands to his hair and he grabbed it gently, petting it softly and combing through the long strands of black hair that he loved so much. He was enjoying the attention, he felt like Chanyeol was trying to apologize to him for what happened before so he took this loving treatment dearly. He felt small bites and lowering his gaze he saw his love leaving small love bites on his thighs, leaving hickeys and then licking over them to soothe the skin, he took his sweet time with his darling's thighs that were so plush and sensuous just for him, Baekhyun was squirming, leaving small pleasured sounds out of his mouth, eyes fluttering shut but still trying to remain open to see the love of his life loving him.  
"What do you want Baby?" asked Chanyeol while giving a tug to his Baekhyun's pink cock, earning a loud whimper from the latter. "Use your words"  
"I-I want Daddy's cock" he said.  
"Hummm" he hummed, "Like this?" Said he while grabbing his cock and rubbing it alongside the butt crack, teasing him.  
"No, no... In-inside!!" Baekhyun said, voice way higher than he intended.  
"Um? Like this?" He said while pushing the head slowly inside the puffy rim.  
"Yes! Yes, please, more" Baekhyun said in a breathy moan, eyes shutting and head thrown back in pleasure, his face contorting showing a little bit of discomfort due to oversensitivity and Chanyeol sensing it stopped his movement.  
"Am I hurting you my love?" he asked, worry painted all over his face.  
"No" he answered "I'm just sensitive, please keep going, I need you" he ended with pleading eyes.  
"Okay, let me know if you need me to stop, last thing I want to is to hurt you" he said, voice soft and eyes shinning with nothing less than pure adoration while he pushed his thick girth inside, slowly, inch by inch relishing in the tight, wet heat that welcomed him, knowing that this was his home, Baekhyun was his home and it wouldn't change it for the world. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol over him, looking at him so lovingly that made him blush, he didn't said anything, everything that needed to be said was told by their eyes, Baekhyun was truly a work of art, he was the masterpiece of his life.  
Chanyeol gave a shallow thrust, to get him used to the intrusion of his cock, yeah Baekhyun used his fingers but those couldn't compare to the girth of his Daddy's cock. Both of them moaning softly, enjoying the feeling of being connected, the feeling of being one.  
What Baekhyun thought was going to be punishment sex turned into slow love making, Chanyeol giving slow deep thrusts leaving small kisses in the smaller's neck and chest, pecking his face and every piece of skin he could reach, Baekhyun had his legs crossed on the taller's waist, trying to bring him closer but not coaxing him to go faster, he really enjoyed going soft. He was rolling his hips lazily, trying to meet his lover's thrusts but without force, bringing his face closer to embrace him in a liplock, pouring all his passion and feelings into it.

The taller's movements increased in pace, trying to give them both the release they were craving, Baekhyun let out small and short moans, a telltale that his climax was near, Chanyeol took that as a sign to increase his speed even more, going a little bit faster while grabbing the other's leg to put it on his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to brush his manhood against Baekhyun's sweet spot over and over again. He lowered his head and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on his little lover's mouth and whispered a soft "I love you" while reaching for his cock and giving it a few tugs that pushed his Baby over the edge and had him coming all over his hand and torso, Baekhyun was moaning and whimpering, the force of his orgasm hitting him with full force, leaving him seeing stars while Chanyeol helped him ride his high. The clenching of the hole made the taller tip over the edge and he came with a deep groan, painting the velvety walls white and thrusting shallowly to ride his high, Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of being full with his Daddy's cum, feeling sated and loved, the latter brought his hand closer to the former's mouth, silently commanding him to taste himself and he complied, licking the hand until it was clean.

Both stayed connected, panting while they recovered from their climaxes, Chanyeol putting his head on the crock of Baekhyun's neck, trying not to crush him with his weight but allowing himself to relax a little, Baekhyun enjoying the warm and the feeling of the cock still nestled in his pussy, stopping the cum from coming out.  
"Can you plug me?" he inquired a little shy "I want your cum to stay inside"  
Chanyeol lifted his head and with a teasing smirk answered "sure, just let me grab it without pulling out" he lifted his body without disconnecting them and dug inside the drawer until he found the plug they used for these situations "suck" he said while putting it in Baekhyun's lips; the latter obeyed immediately leaving it nice and wet. Chanyeol maneuvered them so the smaller's butt was up to not let the cum drip and he pulled out, pushing the cum that threatened to drip off back inside and carefully pushing the small plug inside, Baekhyun left out a soft pleasured sound at the feeling of being stuffed with his lover's seed.  
The latter got up to grab a warm cloth to clean the aftermath of their lovemaking, cleaning their torsos and both of their lengths, he threw the rag in the laundry basket and laid down with his petit lover, pulling the blankets to cover them both, he brought him closer to him and gave a soft peck on his hair, softly petting it while the other just sighted, relaxed and content.

"Do you want to talk?" Said the bigger one in his deep, husky voice. Baekhyun lifted his gaze and found tender eyes looking at him, he felt shy and kinda silly but he knew he had to talk about that with Chanyeol, his relationship was based in trust and communication so telling this was vital to fix this problem.  
"I felt bad because you were giving that girl at the cafe too much attention. It was obvious that she was flirting with you right in front of me, she acted like she didn't care that you were taken or that your partner was right there. And you didn't even tried to make her understand that you were taken nor included me into the conversation, we were supposed to be on a date but you stayed the whole time chatting with her near the bar and only stopped when I told you I was going to the car. I felt neglected and like I really could lose you, like you would leave me if you found someone better." The Babe was sobbing at this point, but he continued pouring out his feelings "I know that there are way better people out there and honestly sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you so when I saw that all my fears came back in full force, whispering that maybe this was the day you were going to start to fall out of love with me and I couldn't handle it, that's why I was silent all the way home, that's why I did what I did" 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, his eyes shinning with unshed tears, he combed his lover's hair delicately and answered "Baby, we have been together for 8 years, and for all that time I've wanted to make sure that you feel cherished and loved every single day, because for me there's is no one in this world that ever comes close to how perfect you are and there's is no one that could ever take your place. Ever. I'm truly sorry because I hurt you today -" a single tear running down his cheek, his voice still firm but affected "- because I neglected you and made you feel insecure. I knew that girl before, she used to serve my coffee when I was in college and we kinda developed a friendship, I really thought you knew her because she worked in the cafe near my part-time job-"  
"I never went to that cafe, remember? I didn't like the way they made my order so I always bought the coffee somewhere else when I visited you" Baekhyun replied, he was a little calmer now but his eyes were still shimmering with tears.  
"Now I remember that. I really can't express how sorry I am, the last thing I've ever wanted in this world is hurting you, Baekhyunee, you are the single most important thing to me and knowing that I made you feel like I don't treasure you pains me greatly. I knew that girl had a crush on me way back then, but I assumed it was all in the past, I really believed that the rings in our fingers will tell her that I was only being nice to her because it had been a long time and it was nice to see her again and that I don't wish to look at anyone else, never thought that she will misunderstand my kindness as attraction. Today was supposed to be a cute date while we discovered new places but I ended up behaving like an idiot. Please baby, let me make it up to you, let me amend my mistakes from today. Why don't we take the day off tomorrow and do whatever you want? We could stay in or go out and explore a little, whatever you want my love, it's yours. I promise that I will never make you feel insecure again, please know that my heart -" he said while bringing Baek's hand to his chest "-it belongs to you since the day I first lain my eyes on you and that there's no force or person on this universe that can change that" he finished his confession with teary eyes and a soft smile on his face.  
"You know you are the cheesiest man alive, don't you?" Baekhyun replied, giggling while averting his gaze from Chanyeol's, his chest felt like he was going to burst from so much love.  
"I'm just telling you the truth. I don't want you to never, ever felt like someone could take your place, there's no one that I could love as I love you Baekhyun, when I said 'til death do us apart' 3 years ago I meant it completely. I don't want those fears and insecurities to torment you, I promise I'll work every day to make them go away" and with that he kissed Baekhyun's little button nose, cleaned his tearstained cheeks and encircled him in a cozy embrace.  
"I love you too" Baekhyun whispered  
"Uh?" replied the other.  
"You said you loved me when we were making love and I couldn't reply so I'm saying it now"  
"Yeah, you were so blissed out that your brain was not functioning" he said, teasingly  
"Shut up!!" the other replied, hitting his shoulder, he yawned, his eyes closing, he was so tired because of their precious activities that the only thing he wanted was to sleep.  
The taller laughed at the cute antics of his Baby and moved him to spoon him from behind, he rested his head next to his shoulder and whispered "I love you so much my baby... forever" while the other was already dozing off in the safe and warm embrace of his tall husband, resting assured that his heart was in safe hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Please let me know what you think, I really want to know your opinions!  
> I promise to come back with something more structured and with a better story, I have tons of ideas for fics, I'll try my best to make them a reality.  
> Much love!


End file.
